The Sequel
by TwoHeartedAlien
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story Living with the Past, Creating a New Future, a series of one shots looking into different important moments of Riven and Irelia's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Riven isn't quite sure how Irelia managed to convince her to come back with her to Ionia for some sort of festival, but here she was, sitting on a boat. She was drenched in anxiety; she hadn't been back to Ionia in almost a year now since she joined the League. She sat propped up against one edge of the boat, arms stretched out and resting along it, Irelia had her head resting on Riven's shoulder. Riven figured that there was more in store with this trip than what Irelia had cared to share with her several days ago when she asked. Out of the corner of Riven's eye, Ionia appeared on the horizon, the boat very slowly heading towards the dock. She pressed her lips to the top of Irelia's head, getting the Ionian's attention.

"We're here." Irelia sat up, lifting her head off Riven's shoulder. She stood up, giving her uniform a once over before turning to Riven, smiling.

"This will be fun, I promise. Don't look so sullen." Riven smiled back to please the Ionian.

Once the boat reached the dock, Riven stepped out and turned back to Irelia, holding her hand out to her to help her onto the platform. Irelia took her hand, leading her down the platform and to the main ferry building. Eyes followed the pair who were hand in hand; everyone here recognised Captain Irelia Lito and were surprised to see her hand in hand with Riven, a Noxian exile.

"Don't worry about it." Irelia murmured so only Riven could hear her, reassuring her after Riven had stiffened at the attention on them. Irelia's hand withdrew from Riven's when they were greeted by Karma, who smiled warmly at them. Riven had met Karma a few times in league matches and once when Irelia wanted to introduce her to Karma and inform her of their relationship. Next to her stood a few different Ionian's who she didn't recognise.

Riven watched Irelia greet the other Ionian's who seemed to be Elders by Irelia's formality before Riven was surprised by a tight hug started by Karma. She tensed first at the contact but seeing Irelia's warm smile from the corner of her eye caused her to soften into Karma and return the hug.

"Have you two eaten?" Riven shook her head in response to Karma's question, "Come with us to lunch then." Karma turned and Irelia grabbed Riven's hand, pulling her along after the group of Elders.

At the restaurant, Riven sat beside Irelia, the Ionian's hand on her knee under the table, her thumb rubbing gently. Riven squinted at the menu in front of her, while her ability to read had improved steadily by receiving help from Irelia, she still couldn't read Ionian. She pushed her menu towards her girlfriend, signalling that she needed help. Irelia looked up from her own menu and smiled towards Riven who looked sheepish and lost.

"Don't worry, I'll order something for you." She responded to Riven. Riven picked up her glass of water and took a sip when she felt Irelia's hand travel quickly up her thigh to her crotch before darting back down to her knee. She choked slightly on the water, causing everyone at the table to look at her. "You alright?" Irelia asked, eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on the corner of her lips. Fucking tease.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, coughing slightly still.

A waitress appeared beside Riven, who was still mentally focused on Irelia's hand on her leg, causing the exile to jump slightly. Karma eyed her suspiciously from across the table. Everyone exchanged words with the waitress in Ionian, while Riven looked away and hid the slight show of embarrassment on her face.

"What'd you get me?" Riven asked, looking at her girlfriend who finally withdrew her hand from the exile's leg.

"You'll see, it's a surprise. I know you'll like it, don't worry." Riven decided to trust her, Irelia made Ionian food for them all the time because she couldn't cook. Riven stared off into the distance, thinking about other things while Irelia conversed with some of the Elders at the table in Ionian. She didn't mind not being able to speak to them; she wasn't very good at speaking to strangers anyway, though she did feel like she should ask Irelia to teach her Ionian at some point.

Riven was brought back from her deep thoughts when food was being placed in front of her, causing her to smile. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until she got the sight of one of her favourite dishes that Irelia makes all the time sitting right in front of her. Riven reached for a fork before realising there wasn't one, only chop sticks, causing her to groan. Irelia constantly tried to force her to use them at home but she wasn't very good at it so she used a fork, here it didn't seem like she would be able to cut corners.

She sighed as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks, trying to remember how to hold them like Irelia had attempted to show her. Riven spent the next several minutes making only mildly successful attempts to eat the noodle dish in front of her before Karma chuckled slightly.

"Has Irelia not taught you how to use those?" Irelia threw her hands up in response.

"I tried." Riven scowled slightly before going back to attempting to eat her food. She could see Irelia roll her eyes and smile playfully from the corner of her eye before taking Riven's hand and adjusting how she held the chopsticks. "Try now."

Riven went back to eating her food, being more successful now that she was holding the chopsticks correctly. The rest of the meal was largely uneventful, Irelia said her goodbyes to Karma and the other Elders before leading Riven back to her place that she had for when she returned to Ionia. It was much larger than she expected, it was a family home, meant for several occupants. She frowned when she entered and saw most of the photo frames around the house were face down. Riven figured they were pictures of Irelia's brother and father, Irelia didn't talk much about them as it hurt her and Riven refused to pry.

Riven undid the clasps that held her rune sword to her back and rested it against the wall next to the front door. She watched Irelia remove her shoes and then she did the same, following the captain to the living room.

"You're such a tease, you know that?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Irelia had a fake puzzled look on her face.

"You very well know what I mean." Irelia smirked back in response.

"You love it." She earned a chuckle from Riven.

"I do."

"You were just so tense at the restaurant; I figured it might help loosen you up a bit. I think I just made you more nervous, sorry." Irelia offered, she shrugged slightly with an apologetic look on her face.

"Yeah, the Elders make me really nervous. I'm worried that they're going to want to arrest me at any time. I'm surprised that they haven't to be honest."

"Why would they?" Riven gave Irelia a knowing look, "This isn't Noxus Riven; we don't do that sort of thing. There's no point in arresting or executing military soldiers when it isn't in our own self defence, especially when they're reformed." Irelia closed the gap between them, rubbing her thumb over the war paint on Riven's cheek.

"I know. This is stuff I'm just not used to." Irelia nodded before kissing Riven gently.

After several minutes of just holding Riven, comforting her, Irelia pulled away slightly and grabbed Riven's hand instead, leading her towards the master bedroom.

"Come on, I have some new underwear that I think you might like to see." Irelia purred, causing Riven to smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The exile lounged on the couch in her and Irelia's room, her eyes closed but she remained awake and alert. She had just gotten changed into clean clothes after a shower; she had just won a league match a few hours prior and needed to relax. She was also waiting for Irelia to arrive home; she had spent the last week in Ionia, forcing Riven to eat in the cafeteria every day.

She hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep until she heard the front door open and then close, causing her to wake up. Irelia stood by the door, removing her shoes and armour. The Ionian smiled at her warmly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I didn't even mean to fall asleep, it's fine." While Riven's sleep had improved while living with Irelia, her nightmares and insomnia still plagued her somewhat, forcing her to take what sleep she could get when she could get it. "How was the trip?" She probed, Irelia had been intentionally vague about the purpose of the trip but Riven wasn't worried, just curious.

"It was… Enlightening." Riven chuckled. She sat up and walked towards Irelia, who had just finished removing her armour, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed you. I really need you to teach me how to cook; I might starve if you leave me for longer than a week." Irelia laughed loudly at the idea of Riven learning how to cook.

"I guess I just won't leave then. How'd you ever manage without me before we met?" Riven laughed, placing a hand on her own stomach.

"I used to be a lot thinner for a reason." Riven certainly wasn't fat by any means, being able to eat properly allowed Riven to gain even more muscle, making her more of threat in League matches than she was before.

"Well I definitely like the muscle." Irelia said, smiling as she ran her fingers up and down Riven's abs through her shirt. Riven's stomach gave away her hunger, growling loudly. "It's late, you haven't already eaten?"

"Nah, I fell asleep waiting for you to get home. Besides, one can eat cafeteria food only so many times."

"Is that your way of asking me to make you something?" Riven gave a mischievous smirk as her reply, earning an eye roll from Irelia before she head into the kitchen.

"Thanks, to be honest, I feel like a bit of a child relying on you so much." Irelia smiles softly at Riven while she grabs some ingredients from the cupboard.

"I don't mind it, you know that. I actually enjoy helping you, it makes me feel needed."

"I know, it doesn't make me feel any less…" Riven paused, searching for the correct word.

"Vulnerable? Not like a Noxian?" Irelia queried, dropping some noodles into the pot of water on the stove.

"Yeah." Irelia stepped towards her, cupping Riven's cheek and running her thumb along the war paint.

"Letting people help you doesn't make you weak." She pressed her lips against Riven's before she could protest. "Now let me make you some food."

Riven sat down at the dining table, flipping through one of the books her and Irelia had been working on getting through that week as she waited for Irelia to be finished cooking. She sighed in frustration when she kept stumbling through the same passage of it, not comprehending, and slid the book across the table.

Irelia emerged from the kitchen, plates of noodles in hand and placed one in front of Riven. Instead of instinctively reaching for a fork, she grabbed a pair of chopsticks, hearing Irelia's hum of approval from across the table. After placing some of the food in her mouth, Riven's eyes rolled in bliss, she had always enjoyed Irelia's cooking. The Ionian chuckled while eating her own food. Dinner was consumed so quickly it was largely a silent meal until Irelia spoke up.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Riven put the chopsticks down, making eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Alright." She said, waiting anxiously to hear what she had to say. Irelia's demeanour changed, instead of her cool, calm, collected self; she was nervous and blushing slightly. Now Riven was really curious.

"We've been together for a while now; almost a year and I want to clarify my feelings."

"What do you mean?" Riven was feeling slightly confused by the choice of words, Irelia looked like she was getting even more flustered.

"I…" Irelia hesitated, diverting her gaze from the exile, "I want to say that, I love you." Riven felt her heart skip a beat, staring at her girlfriend, suddenly her mouth went dry. Irelia looked back up at her, expecting a response of some kind but Riven hesitated. Panic started to appear on Irelia's face as moments went by where Riven said nothing. "Oh god, have I said the wrong thing too soon?" She buried her face in her hands, hiding from the exile.

"No no no." Riven found her voice. "It's not that. I'm just worried about what happens when this gets even more serious." Irelia looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to involve you in my plans for Noxus, it's not safe. I don't want to put you in danger. I'm already worried enough as it is." She felt Irelia's hand move across the table and wrap itself around her own.

"Riven, I **love** you. I don't care about the danger and I want to be involved, I want to help you. You can't do everything on your own." Riven felt her heart flutter again at the sound of those words. She licked her lips, blushing slightly. It'd been a long time since she had said words like that.

"I…" Irelia watched her face intently, "I love you too." She managed to force out, hating the sense of vulnerability that it brought her in this moment but loving the look of joy on Irelia's face. Irelia stood up, moving around the dinner table and perched herself on Riven's lap, wrapping her arms around Riven's neck.

"I'm glad to hear you feel the same, I was so nervous. It's why I went back to Ionia, I need to speak to Karma and she isn't here at the moment." Riven wrapped her arms around Irelia's waist and held her.

"Of course I feel the same, why wouldn't I? You're amazing, Irelia." She pressed her lips against her girlfriend's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Riven had been surprised when Vi told her that Caitlyn wanted her and Irelia to come to their room for dinner that night. When she informed Irelia of the invitation, her girlfriend picked up on her confusion. She explained that this was a thing couples did, hanging out with other couples. It was certainly a new idea to Riven. The only other serious relationship she had ever had was with Katarina and that involved being in public together as little as possible. It was strange to her, but at the same time relaxing, knowing that Irelia wanted people to know they were together.

Riven had always suspected that Katarina might have been ashamed of her somewhat, sometimes she talked a big talk about not caring what others thought about their relationship, but up until the end they had largely remained a secret. She never asked Katarina if she had been ashamed, fearing the possible answer she might get. It made her smile whenever Irelia suggested going out in public, together, where everyone could see that they were a couple.

Irelia picked out the clothes Riven was going to wear that night, making sure it was her best. She refused to let Riven walk around in her 'ratty clothes that she was too stubborn to replace' especially when someone like Caitlyn invited them for dinner. Irelia had picked out her nice pair of black jeans, a light blue dress shirt and leather shoes, it was Irelia's favourite, particularly the shirt.

Riven exited the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel and began getting dressed. Irelia was sitting at the dining table, filling out some paper work that she had to send back to Ionia. She was already dressed, wearing a crimson red dress that made her pale skin sort of glow somehow; she knew it was Riven's favourite. Riven pulled the shirt over her shoulders and did up the buttons, leaving it slightly open at the top and rolling up the sleeves to her elbows. She turned to go back to the bathroom to apply the war paint to her face when Irelia's hand caught her wrist as she passed.

"Go without the war paint tonight. You're beautiful without it." Irelia smiled up at her. Riven hesitated slightly, she never went in public without the paint covering her scar, but she trusted Irelia. She never covered her scars in front of Irelia anymore; they had been dating for almost two years now and Irelia seemed to like them, even if Riven didn't.

She nodded her response to Irelia's request and sat at the table beside her, watching her fill out the paper work. Irelia slid the paper work back into an envelope when she was done and then reached out, cupping Riven's face, rubbing her thumb over the scar.

"Let's go then." She said, standing up from the table. Riven followed Irelia out the door and down the hall and down the main stair case, heading for the Piltovian floor.

Riven stood behind Irelia who knocked on the door belonging to Caitlyn and Vi, she felt Irelia's index finger run up and down her arm as a comfort. Vi opened the door and grinned at them, pulling the door back and letting them in. She notice Vi eye the scar on her face, that she always covered in front of the Enforcer.

"Cupcake is just making dinner now, come on in."

Vi took them to the table that sat in the middle of their living room. Riven looked the Enforcer up and down, seeing she was also dressed up formally like Irelia had made her. Caitlyn had probably forced her to dress up as well. Riven and Vi had gotten relatively close over the time she and Irelia had been dating after Caitlyn and Vi had helped her during her drunken episode. They had bonded closely over being orphans with no last name, particularly when both of them were in serious relationships with women of much higher social status'.

Riven and Irelia sat at the two places set on one side of the table, Vi sitting opposite them, leaving the last spot for Caitlyn. The three of them exchanged small talk, discussing league matches and some gossip going around about certain champions.

"Some people have been saying that Diana and Leona are finally a thing." Vi said, smirking slightly. Riven scoffed, getting the attention of both of the women at the table.

"I know they are." Riven thought back to the night when she had walked in on Diana and Leona making out in the hall way in front of Riven's room.

"How'd you know that?" Vi squinted her eyes at her.

"Trust me when I tell you I'm right about this." She laughed slightly, Vi waving her off when Caitlyn started approaching the table with food in hand. Caitlyn placed several plates in front of them all, having made a spaghetti dish of some kind. Riven reached across the table grabbing a piece of bread from in the middle when Vi let out a laugh, Caitlyn smirking slightly beside her.

"What?" She asked, looking at the pair puzzled. Vi then gestured to her own collarbone which made Riven go bright red, quickly fumbling with the buttons of her shirt to hide the bite marks left their by Irelia the previous night. Vi turned her attention to Irelia.

"I didn't think you were into that kind of thing, Irelia." Caitlyn hit Vi's shoulder with the back of her hand, attempting to discourage her teasing. Irelia, unlike Riven, wasn't flustered by Vi's teasing. She remained her cool, collected self with a smirk on her face.

"Don't get so high and mighty when I know what you're into, Vi." She retorted, tapping her finger against the side of her nose. Vi backed off while Caitlyn went bright red, obviously the Sheriff had shared more with Irelia than Riven had thought. It made Riven shudder; thinking about Irelia and Caitlyn sharing kinks and possibly tips. Irelia caught the reaction from the corner of her eye, smirking slightly at her.

Riven looked away from her girlfriend and started quietly trying to eat her dinner, she knew Irelia was going to bring that up later. Irelia started a far more docile conversation with Caitlyn about the Piltover Police Department, soothing the Sheriff's embarrassment. Riven mostly listened while Vi chimed in and out at certain points, it wasn't a topic that Riven knew well.

Riven quite liked Caitlyn, she was quietly confident in the same way that Irelia was and always made efforts to include her into conversations knowing she wasn't particularly outspoken. She also didn't tend to pry into her personal life even if her curiosity was piqued. Caitlyn turned to Riven, looking her in the eyes, changing the conversation topic to something she could talk about.

"So, how do you feel about Swain becoming the new Grand General? And General Du Couteau's disappearance?" Caitlyn knew about Riven's long term goals, obviously turning to this topic in order to get Riven involved.

"Uh… I think it's worse with Swain in charge, especially with LeBlanc as his right hand. The man doesn't hold many loyalties other than to himself and his own goals, much like the guy before him. Grand Generals are all the same really."

There was some further back and forth between Irelia and Caitlyn on the subject, talking about Piltovian and Ionian reactions to the change in power, and fears that people hold. Eventually Caitlyn stood up and cleared the plates from the table, taking them back to the kitchen. Riven and Irelia headed for the front door, Irelia pausing to discuss meeting with Caitlyn to hang out some other time this coming week.

Vi gave a quick punch to Riven's shoulder as her way of saying goodbye and then they left the Piltovian floor, heading back to their room. It was a strange experience living on the Ionian floor with Irelia, over time the other Ionian champions had gotten more comfortable with Riven being around and even became friendly towards her.

Irelia unlocked the door for them and held the door open for Riven. Once inside, Irelia pushed Riven up against the door, undoing the top buttons of her shirt and pushing her shirt aside slightly, revealing the bite marks on Riven's collarbone. Irelia pressed her lips against the marks while her fingers undid the rest of her shirt. Irelia then pulled her lips away from Riven, smirking up at the slightly taller woman.

"You like the idea of me talking to Caitlyn about…us. Don't you?" Irelia purred, Riven swallowed hard. When Riven didn't respond, Irelia yanked at her hair, forcing her to respond.

"Y-Yes." She stammered.

"I thought so." Irelia began kissing down her neck. Riven's shirt was pushed off her shoulders, falling to the floor by her feet, Irelia's quick fingers moving to the wraps around her chest. "Maybe I should show you something she told me about." She murmured against Riven's neck, causing goosebumps to race up her arms.

The wraps around Riven's chest were removed, dropping to the floor with the shirt before Irelia pushed her over to the dining table and bent her over it. One hand held Riven's upper body to the table, the other in front of her undoing her belt and pants before yanking them down to her knees. Riven felt herself fall deep into submission as she always did under Irelia's control.

Riven let out a gasp when she felt Irelia's hand move to her crotch, rubbing harsh circles around her clit. Her breathing quickened and became uneven; she waited for what Irelia had said she would show her. Riven felt Irelia bite down on the muscle in between her neck and shoulder, hard, causing her to cry out. The pain was mixed in with the harsh circles being rubbed by the Ionian's hand, Irelia refused to let up on the bite, no matter how much Riven struggled beneath her.

"F-Fuck." She stammered out. Riven wanted to cry at how amazing it felt to be so utterly trapped under this woman, cornered against a table. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, which she certainly didn't. She felt herself getting close to climax. "Irelia, I'm so c-close." Irelia removed her mouth from Riven's neck.

"Not yet." The exile let out a hungry keen, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold up underneath this woman, rubbing such horrible wonderful circles on her clit. After waiting several moments, which felt like hours to Riven, she gave her permission. "Let it happen." As soon as she felt Riven hitting her climax, she sunk her teeth back into her shoulder, causing Riven to shout. Irelia kept drawing circles with her hand until she felt Riven go completely limp underneath her. Irelia chuckled as she let Riven recover underneath her. "I feel sorry for the neighbours; they're probably going to complain. You're not normally ever that loud. I should talk to Caitlyn some more."

That last comment earned a whine from Riven, not sure if she could handle more than what she just went through, even if it were amazing. She tugged her pants up which had been sitting around her knees the entire time and did up her belt before collecting her shirt and bandages from by the door.

She turned to Irelia who sat on the edge of their bed, smirking at her. Irelia watched as Riven ran her eyes up and down her, hungrily.

"See something you like?" Irelia asked, pretending to not know what was on Riven's mind. Riven returned the smirk.

"You know how much I like that dress; you know what it does to me." Irelia chuckled possessively.

"Love, that's the point."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Riven groaned loudly when she was woken up by a knock at the door. Irelia was already up, exiting the bathroom after a shower while Riven rolled back over, covering her head with a pillow.

"Love, wake up, you've got a visitor." Riven groaned again before rolling over and sitting up on the edge of the bed. She walked towards the door, seeing Lux standing in the door way, smiling at her.

"You're here to see me?" Riven looked at the blonde puzzled who giggled at Riven's confusion.

"Yes, didn't Ire tell you? I'm taking you shopping." She looked from the blonde to her girlfriend who was eating some breakfast at the dining table. Irelia shrugged before responding.

"I'm busy today with some matches and you really need some new clothes, yours are falling apart. So Lux is taking you. I didn't tell you because I know how much you hate shopping." Riven rolled her eyes before pulling Lux inside.

"Just let me get ready." Riven dressed herself quickly, looking down at her green t-shirt that was fraying at the ends. Maybe Irelia was right. She heard the pair talking but couldn't hear what they were saying. When Riven reappeared before them, dressed, they suddenly stopped talking, Lux giving a suspicious smile to Riven.

"Let's go! I'll make sure to make you proud, Ire." She squealed before grabbing Riven's wrist and dragging her out the door. While Lux wasn't quite the person Riven would have seen herself friends with before meeting Irelia, she admitted the blonde had grown on her. She was loud and very over the top, but she was kind and friendly, so she got over the parts that annoyed her.

Lux led Riven out of the Institute of War and down to a bus stop where they waited, Lux talked about some sort of gossip going around while Riven patiently listened. Eventually the bus arrived and the pair got on board, Lux's rambling not ceasing. The exile smiled politely at the blonde even when she had no idea what Lux was talking about. When the bus reached their stop, Riven was pulled off the bus.

"We're here!" Lux said in a sing song voice. Riven followed the blonde as she skipped into the shop in front of where they got off the bus. A woman behind the front counter greeted Lux as they entered, smiling warmly at the blonde. "I'm looking for some clothes for my friend here. Preferably in green, blue, white or black." The woman nodded as she led them to a set of clothes. Riven knew Lux was specifically asking about those colours because Irelia constantly told her those were the colours she looked good in.

Riven stuck her arms out as different articles of clothing were being slung over them, given a large pile to try on. Lux pushed her towards the changing rooms at the back of the store. Riven entered the changing room and one by one went through the pile, making sure things fit before putting them in a pile of things she decided to buy.

"So…" She heard Lux start from outside the changing room, "When are you going to ask Irelia to marry you?" The question caught Riven off guard, she and Irelia had had this conversation multiple times, they knew they were on the same page about wanting to get married but they hadn't gotten around to the actually doing it part. They'd been together for three years now, living in the same dorm room for almost the entire time.

"Um. I don't know. We've talked about it but, I don't know." Lux sighed, obviously wanting to hear from Riven that she had a plan up her sleeve already.

"But you want to get married to her, yes?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Good." She was puzzled by this serious tone coming from the usually bright and bubbly girl but decided to let go of this crazy conversation for now.

"Cool, I'm done." Riven said, emerging from the changing room with a pile of new clothes slung over one arm. Lux walked up with her to the counter to pay, her demeanour changing back to its usual bubbliness as they walked back to the bus stop, Riven carrying multiple bags. She wasn't sure how Lux and Irelia had conspired to get her to finally get some clothes, but it had worked.

Lux continued her usual rambling gossip the entire bus ride back to the Institute and back to the dorms, not caring for whether Riven responded or not, suddenly stopping once they had reached her and Irelia's place. Riven unlocked the front door, expecting Lux to follow her inside, pausing when Lux didn't follow.

"You're not coming? I'm sure Irelia should be back any time soon if you want to join us for dinner."

"No that's okay; I have some other things to do." Lux smiled somewhat suspiciously before heading back down the hall. For the second time that day, Lux had left her puzzled, but Riven shrugged before heading inside.

"Irelia, you home?" She called out, dropping the bags next to the door before scanning the room, seeing Irelia sitting on the corner of their bed. "How'd your matches go?" She smiled at her girlfriend who gave a nervous look back.

"I have to confess that I didn't have any matches today."

"Okay." Riven looked puzzled, she wasn't sure why Irelia would lie about something like that. Riven walked towards her, closing the gap. She was wearing that crimson red dress that she knew Riven loved. "What's going on?" Irelia responded with a nervous chuckle.

"I did some research into Noxian traditions when I was planning this, unfortunately I can't do some of it. You don't have any parents so I can't speak to your father. I'm sorry if I don't get this right." Riven's confusion only grew as she watched her girlfriend rise off the edge of the bed. She then watched Irelia get down on one knee which made everything click in her mind, the timing of the shopping trip, Lux being strange. Irelia had been planning this. Irelia pulled out a small box. "I want you to marry me, Riven. I think we've waited long enough."

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Irelia opened the box, revealing a small simple silver band. Irelia knew she wouldn't have wanted anything over the top, she never wore jewellery anyway. Irelia watched Riven's face intently, knowing her well enough now to know that a delayed response from the exile wasn't necessarily a bad thing; she just needed time to get her thoughts together.

"Yes." Riven said after several moments of silence between them. Irelia stood up, a wide grin on her face before removing the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger. Irelia wrapped her arms around Riven's neck, pulling the exile in for an intense and passionate kiss. Once Irelia pulled back, Riven brought her hand up to her face, examining the ring up close. 'My Noxian' was engraved subtly on it, causing Riven to smile.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, you know just what I like. Lux's behaviour this afternoon makes so much more sense now." Irelia laughed.

"I probably should have asked someone a little more conspicuous to distract you while I got my nerves together. But Lux was so excited at the idea so I let her help."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Three months or so." Riven laughed slightly, holding Irelia tightly.

"I love you." Riven said, smiling intently at the idea of Irelia planning this months in advance.

"I love you too, Riven."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Riven sat at the dining table, forcing herself to read a novel Irelia had picked out for her from the library. Her ability to read had improved to a point that she could largely do it on her own now, only asking for clarification for words that are unusual. Irelia still made her try read through as many books as possible though, even with her drastic improvement. She ran her thumb along the ring around her finger, as she flicked through the pages, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Riven said, not lifting her gaze from the page in front of her. She heard someone come in and close the door, causing her to look up, making eye contact with Katarina. The assassin stood on the other side of the table, one hand on her waist, her classic smirk on her face.

"Missed me, Riven?" Riven quirked her eyebrow at the red head, this wasn't the first time that Katarina had made attempts to flirt and bed her since they split.

"Not particularly." She said, making an attempt to be rude to shut Katarina's flirting down, returning her eyes to her book. Katarina let out an arrogant chuckle at Riven's attempts to shoo her.

"She doesn't have to know, you know." Riven looked back up at her, sighed and closed her book, placing it on the table.

"I know, doesn't mean I want to. What do you need, Kat?" Katarina caught a flash of the ring now on Riven's finger, her demeanour changed, moving from flirtatious to serious. The assassin crossed her arms across her chest.

"I would like to join you and your plan for Noxus." Riven stared at her, stunned.

"You would like to join me? Why?"

"Because my father is gone and I hate Swain. I figure whatever you have planned must be at least somewhat better so it's worth a try." Katarina did her best to seem uncaring, nonchalant, particularly after seeing the ring.

"I'll have to talk this over with Irelia; it's not just me anymore." At the mention of her name, Irelia seemed to appear, walking through the front door. She stood holding the door open, staring at Katarina in front of her.

"Feel free to talk it over with your Ionian bitch then. You better have an answer soon." Katarina snarled, turning on her heel and heading out the door, slamming the door shut behind herself. Irelia made eye contact with Riven, who ended up laughing. Irelia smiled at the sound of Riven's laugh, she didn't laugh often, even when happy and content.

"What'd she come here for?" Irelia asked, standing behind the chair Riven sat in, running her hands up and down Riven's shoulders.

"She wants to join me in my plans for Noxus, she doesn't like Swain. I told her I would have to talk to you first and then you came in and saw what happened. She also saw the ring, she wasn't pleased."

"Why were you laughing then?" Irelia asked, pressing her lips to the top of Riven's head.

"Because I realised that I no longer feel anything for her. I loved her for so long and felt guilty about everything for years, but now," Riven tilted her head back, looking up at her fiancée, "I don't feel anything, I only love you. I'm so glad." Irelia smiled at her before kissing the scar on her cheek.

"Good to know you're all mine forever." The Ionian murmured against her cheek.

"Always."


End file.
